The Melody Of False Hatred
by PelissaShieva
Summary: "There's no place for monsters in my perfect world." ... 'He collapsed on the other's body in a crying fit. At the end of this rainy day he finally lost his will to live.' - one sided love ? ; Shizaya


**Before you start reading, this is a sad -weird(?)- story I just came up with... you shouldn't read it if you want to read something cheery.**

**Once again, I am sorry for the mistakes, English is only my second language.**

**...**

* * *

"_I love the entire human race – every single one of them."_

"_My beloved humans - under them exists a person that looks like a human."_

"_A monster…"_

"_There's no place for monsters in my perfect world."_

"**I hate you so much Shizu-chan."**

* * *

"_I should have known…"_

* * *

Shizuo looked into the distance, saying nothing, thinking about nothing, pretending everything was alright.

It wasn't.

This smile, his cheery voice when _he_ said those words; they stuck like a knife in his heart.

It wasn't the first time hearing them. Over and over they both insulted, fought and tried to kill and tear each other apart. He even was the first one to bring the word "hate" over his lips, directing them towards a man who kept calling him a monster.

But still…

This time… this very first time this word ripped him open and aimed for his heart, making his head spinning. He didn't want to think about it, he wasn't good at that anyway, but this feeling never let go of him, kept confusing him.

And before he even could do anything against it he already knew the answer – he has fallen in love with that man.

**He loved Izaya Orihara.**

The most twisted and horrible human in this wide world who tried to make him suffer every time they met. And still he loved him. But this man hated him. Kept insulting, irritating, annoying, bugging, playing with him. Kept saying those words. Kept hating him.

_He couldn't keep living like that._

* * *

It was raining in Ikebukuro.

_The perfect weather for the misery that had taken place that day._

Every so often the cause of all his misery walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, with a bright smile on his face, looking out for him, to 'play their game of hatred' further. And their game started as always. The man greeting him with a fake smile, waiting for Shizuo's answer.

And he… he yelled at him for stepping into his town again –secretly for stepping into his life again- and ran after him like always, like nothing was wrong. It was his habit to throw things after this man and running after him slower as he actually could, giving the other the chance to disappear.

But today he gave his all and just ran after him, catching him on the roof of a building, holding his wrist in an iron grip without saying anything.

"Ow! Shizu-chaaaaan~ Let go! I already have enough of you today. You don't act like you normally do. That's no fun~… It's just a _waste of time_."

The grip tightened, probably too much. He heard the man yelp suddenly. Ah… he broke the bones in his wrist…

"A-Ahh.. AH!.. My wrist! Let go! Let go you disgusting _**monster**_!"

_He couldn't keep living like that_ - and then everything went black…

* * *

He didn't know how – probably he pushed him – but the informant fell from the building, crashing with a loud thud on the ground.

Shizuo widen his eyes in realization of what just happened and rushed down the fire ladder of the building, stopping next to the man.

The man shook lightly – still alive, but eyes closed and a twisted expression grazing his face. He laid there in so much pain; it was only a matter of time that the informant would die from his fall.

A long time passed before Shizuo kneeled down next to him, reaching up with his arm to stroke the hair of the wincing leftovers of the man he loved so bitterly.

"…sorry."

Nothing.

"I'm sorry…"

Nothing.

"Damn it! WHY! Why can't I control myself – end up killing everything I love." He snarled at the silent man. Couldn't he say anything before he finally…

"…_love_?"

The informant cracked one eye open to look at the blond, coughing at the use of his voice. His vision was fuzzy and his expression somewhat irritated.

A tear wandered down Shizuo's cheek. "-Yes. Never thought I would say that, did you?" He chuckled lightly in attempt to calm himself down but he couldn't stop shaking himself.

Izaya stared at the other, mouth a gap, blood running down his chin. He remained silent, started to shake violently now, feeling his life slowly fade away. He used the rest of his strength to move his hand up to the blond's cheek to caress it, washing away his tears in the progress.

"I should have known…" The informant coughed some more blood and titled his head to the side as his head started to spin and his sight to fade away.

"-I'm sorry Shizu-chan…"

Izaya closed his eyes. His breathing stopped – his hand dropped to the ground, leaving behind a lifeless body.

"_Sorry_?" Shizuo stared with a raving expression on his face at the peaceful face of the informant.

"_SORRY!" _

"For what? FOR WHAT!"

"DAMN IT! WAKE UP!... wake up…"

He collapsed on the other's body in a crying fit. At the end of this rainy day he finally lost his will to live.

…

**Fin.**


End file.
